Examples of known fuel injection systems use an injector to dispense a quantity of fuel that is to be combusted in an internal combustion engine. The quantity of fuel that is dispensed is varied in accordance with a number of engine parameters such as engine speed, engine load, engine emissions, etc.
Known electronic fuel injection systems monitor at least one of the engine parameters and electrically operate the injector to dispense the fuel. It is believed that examples of known injectors use electro-magnetic coils, piezoelectric elements, or magnetostrictive materials to actuate a valve.
A known fuel injector utilizes a plethora of internal components such as a metallic inlet tube connected to a valve body via a non-magnetic shell with a pole piece interposed there between. The inlet tube, valve body, non-magnetic shell and pole piece are generally affixed to each other after a closure assembly and a metering assembly are disposed in the valve body. A solenoid coil is inserted over the assembled components and the entire assembly is molded into the fuel injector.
It is believed that one known fuel injector utilizes a plastic body molded over a solenoid coil to provide a plastic inlet fuel passage with a metallic valve body being coupled to the solenoid coil.
It is believed that another known fuel injector utilizes two separate subassemblies to form the fuel injector. The first subassembly can include a complete coil assembly and electrical connector molded into an outer casing to provide a power group. The second subassembly can include an inlet tube, pole piece, non-magnetic shell valve body, closure assembly and metering assembly affixed together to form a stand alone fuel group. The two sub-assemblies are formed separately and coupled together to provide an operable fuel injector.
While the known fuel injectors are suited to the task of metering fuel, it is believed that the known fuel injectors may have certain assembly or component drawbacks that require extensive manufacturing process to be undertaken to ensure that the injector are suitable for commercial applications. They can include, for example, the necessity for multiple seal points between components to provide leak integrity in the injector and a large number of manufacturing steps that are undertaken. These seals can be effectuated by elastomeric seals, such as, O-rings, or multiple hermetic welds to ensure structural and leak integrity of the known fuel injectors. Others include the potential manufacturing difficulties associated with thermal distortion in welding multiple metallic components at close proximity to each other or the need for a metal valve body with internal resilient seals for leak integrity. Yet another drawback can include the utilization of lift setting components that must be inserted into the valve body of the fuel injector. Thus, it would be advantageous to reduce or even eliminate some of these drawbacks.